


I Love You Too, Hyung

by Incandescence_Fire



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Jeon Jungkook, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dirty Taehyung, Embarrassed Jungkook, Fluff, I Love You, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Sneaky Taehyung, Taekook in love, Tickle Fights, blushing jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescence_Fire/pseuds/Incandescence_Fire
Summary: Jungkook wakes up one morning, cuddling with Kim Taehyung. Maybe it's just the morning stillness or the familiar scent of Taehyung that makes him realise yeah, he kinda loves Kim Taehyung, but won't admit it. Shy Kook is love, Shy kook is life!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt:  
> IMAGINE PERSON A OF YOUR OTP TRYING TO SECRETLY KISS PERSON B’S CHEEK WHILE THEY’RE ASLEEP BUT B SHIFTS AND A ACCIDENTALLY KISSES THEIR MOUTH AND PULLS BACK FLUSTERED AND LOOKS DOWN AT A WIDE-EYED B WHO PULLS THEM BACK FOR A REAL KISS 
> 
> That awkward moment when you're over here trying to write angst but end up writing fluff??
> 
> Yeah, I just really really love shy kook? Really quite a lot of fun to write, cause I just really really love fluff? Fluff that makes you bury your head into the pillow, screaming, giggling fluff? I mean, who doesn't love fluff?

The early morning air was comforting, calming. It was seldom that the Bangtan dorm wasn’t frenzied and busy, seven boys always having to wake up at the ass-crack of dawn because of their full and busy schedules. Everybody was taking advantage of their free schedule today to sleep in, all except one.

 

Perhaps it was habit, ingrained into Jungkook since his trainee days, because even then he would have to wake up early to practice. Telling himself each day, that he would have to do better, better than all the others, because precious few had the chance to debut.

 

The entire dorm was silent, save for the rush of cool air from the air conditioners, and the slow deep breaths of the sleeping boy beside him. It was funny, Jungkook mused, how both of them had two beds of their own, yet somehow they always seemed to wake up next to each other, limbs tangled together so that it was impossible to tell which was whose. Taehyung’s strong, lean arms wrapped securely around him, pulling him close, tucking Jungkook’s head under his chin, letting it rest on his chest.

 

Even while asleep Taehyung was beautiful. Long, dark lashes framed his eyes, with light brown hair covering his forehead, which felt as soft as it looked and soft, sensual lips that always managed to cheer Jungkook up after a particularly long and stressful day. Taehyung wasn’t wearing a shirt, just some loose drawstring shorts due to the scorching heat of the summer, so that his tan skin and firm chest was visible.

 

Jungkook could feel the rise and fall of the chest beneath his head as Taehyung continued sleeping, blissful and unaware of the thoughts going crazy in Jungkook’s head. Jungkook has always been the shy, quiet type, even going so far as to hiding from the other members when they first moved in together in the dorm, showering and eating at night so he wouldn’t have to talk to them.

 

Taehyung, with his persistent and cheerful nature however coaxed Jungkook out of hiding, and forced him to interact with actual human beings. And after that, well… Let’s just say that he was the maknae on top.

 

It seems like Taehyung has been around since forever, as Jungkook tries to recall a time before Taehyung. He was painfully shy back then, and he still is now. . Jungkook has always liked to keep his circle small, only having a few close friends.  His life certainly became more vibrant and colorful since Taehyung came into it, bringing along the other members as a sort of buy one get five free package. He couldn’t imagine life without the hyungs, couldn’t imagine where he’d be in life without them

 

Maybe it’s his drowsy brain speaking, or there’s something about the beauty in the stillness of the morning that has Jungkook thinking _oh shit, I really do love him. So, so much._ Maybe it’s the way Taehyungs eyelashes flutter ever so slightly, or the way his soft strands are carelessly falling across his face right now, or the perfectly sculptured face that Jungkook thinks was crafted by the gods themselves.

 

But Jungkook knows he loves the way Taehyung smiles, it’s like seeing winter melt away and basking in the sunlight, how he doesn’t give a damn what anyone else thinks. He loves their late night chats where they stay up into the wee hours of the mornings, not caring that they’re going to walk around half-dead the next morning, literally talking about anything, from Hogwarts to horrible wordplay and puns. He loves Taehyung’s random tickling attacks, where he will launch himself onto Jungkook, and the both of them will end up laughing and giggling until they can’t breathe, red-faced and teary-eyed.

 

And sometimes, when Taehyung is doing not-so-innocent things to Jungkook away from the watchful eyes of the other members, gripping the inside of his thigh a little too close for comfort, whispering dirty things in his ear only to pull back with an all too innocent smile, groping his ass unashamedly. Yeah, Jungkook likes that. Taehyung’s an innocent face that hides a dirty mind.

 

And Jungkook loves the lingering glances, the scent of Taehyung’s sweaters, the butterflies kisses Taehyung gives him all over his torso, Taehyung’s swollen lips after a hot make out session, how Jungkook feels so breathless after kissing, how every time is like the first time, like Taehyung is trying to literally take his breath away.

 

And how Jungkook loves how Taehyung looks killer in former wear, an ungodly amount of eyeliner on him that turns his warm, brown eyes into something sinful, his gaze turning dark and heated. The way Taehyung wraps an arm possessively around Jungkook’s waist, how Jungkook will subconsciously lean into his warmth, because there’s nowhere else safer than Taehyung’s arms.

 

Jungkook loves the feeling of Taehyung’s hands in his hair,  the hickeys Taehyung will leave all over him, proclaiming Jungkook his, because _damn right, I’m yours._

 

Jungkook thinks Taehyung is like the feel of summer breeze on your cheek, diving into bed after a particularly long day, the adrenaline rush of a roller coaster, being breathless after running. He’s like the height of a raging party, the feeling of standing on the roof, like you’re on top of the world, and that’s exactly how Taehyung makes Jungkook feel, like every day is Christmas.

 

Jungkook buried his head deeper into Taehyung’s chest, inhaling in his scent, a mixture of caramel and whipped cream and lemon, committing it to memory. He began tracing the words over and over again, _I love you._

He just keeps doing it, tracing the words over and over again on every surface of Taehyung’s chest. Just three simple words, but with such a big meaning, to Jungkook at least. If only Taehyung’s chest were a canvas, then he could paint, pour out his heart and soul, if only just to tell Taehyung, really just how much he loves him.

 

Jungkook tilted his head up to look at Taehyung, fondness blooming in his chest, because Taehyung just looked so damn beautiful now. Jungkook didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but he just lightly leaned over, wanting to give Taehyung a small peck on the cheek.

 

_Taehyung will never know about this_.  He told himself firmly, or he wouldn’t ever hear the end of it.

 

But what he didn’t count on was Taehyung turning his head at the last moment, resulting in Jungkook accidentally kissing him straight on his mouth. Jungkook quickly pulled back, flustered, cheeks burning. He quickly buries his face back into Taehyung’s chest, wondering if his flushed cheeks are enough to fry Taehyung’s chest.

 

Once his heart calms down, and his cheeks don’t feel that heated anymore, Jungkook peeks up at Taehyung only to find a wide-eyed Taehyung, looking like someone stole the breath out of his lungs, but with an amused smirk spread onto his face.

 

Taehyung gives him no warning before he has a hand tangled in Jungkook’s hair, lips soft, with a hint of peaches, the other hand wrapped firmly around Jungkook’s waist, steadying him. Taehyung swipes his tongue over Jungkook’s bottom lip teasingly, and Jungkook just lets him do whatever he wants, fumbling to keep up with him.

 

Jungkook is defenseless as Taehyung’s sinful lips slowly and carefully unravel him, leaving him a mess, panting for more, a little dazed and lips half-swollen. “I love you too, Kookie.” Taehyung had a mischievous glint in his eye that warned Jungkook of nothing but trouble, and he didn’t like that, not one bit.

 

But then it hit him. Oh my god. He was never going to live this down. Face heating up once again, turning a brilliant shade of red, poor Jungkook flung himself under the covers, wishing that he could just fade into existence, or that the bed would swallow him up, just as long that he wouldn’t ever have to face Kim Taehyung ever again.

 

“I hate you so much, Kim Taehyung!” Jungkook yelled from under the covers, but the sound came out muffled, and just succeeded in widening the shit-eating grin on Taehyung’s face. “Aw, is my poor Kookie embarrassed? Poor baby.” Taehyung grinned evilly, waiting for the explosion.

 

“I am not a baby! Who says I’m a baby?” Jungkook immediately flung off the covers and yelled indignantly, although his face was still a rather brilliant shade of red. “You are my big baby, Kookie, always will be.” Taehyung cooed, ribbing Jungkook with his elbow.

 

“It’s true, don’t even try to deny it, Jungkook.” At this, Jungkook’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Yeah, whatever you say hyung.” But an evil thought struck him, causing him to perk up his head a little, returning Taehyung’s evil grin from moments before. Without any warning, Jungkook announced, “Tickle fight!” And he proceeded to attack Taehyung , who was still half-awake and drowsy at this point, having just woken up.

 

“Hey! Brat! No fair!” Taehyung managed to heave out in between fits of laughter before succumbing to the giggles again. “I’m gonna get you!” Taehyung roared as he made a dive towards Jungkook. This time it was Jungkook who was at Taehyung’s mercy, who was now wide awake and hungry for revenge. The two boys fought some more until they were both breathless, and a little pink in the face, result of laughing themselves silly, clutching their abused stomachs.

 

“It’s true, though, what I said, Kookie. I love you.” Taehyung was always one to be blunt, choosing to wear his heart on his sleeve like a proud badge of honour, always unflinchingly truthful. So although Jungkook could feel his cheeks (once again) heating up, his heart still bloomed at the words, feeling as if his heart had sprouted wings of joy and flew away, out of his body.

 

When Jungkook chose not to answer, immersed in what he seemed to deem a dignified silence, Taehyung pressed on insistently. “Come on, Kookie.” A little disappointment colouring his words now. But after a contemplated silence, now weighing his words a bit more carefully, Taehyung announced something that made Jungkook’s blood freeze.

 

“That’s the first time you’ve said that to me you know?”

 

It was true. Unlike Taehyung, Jungkook was one to be shy with emotions, choosing not to deal with the meddlesome things because they were just _too much work_ sometimes. It’s not that Jungkook doesn’t express it, no. As the maknae of the group, he’s entitled to being coddled, one of the privileges actually, that unfortunately not everyone has. He just doesn’t like to _talk_ about it.

 

For example, if he’s upset, he likes to cuddle. Nestled in one of the hyung’s warmth as they stroke his hair. Yeah, he loves that. It’s both distracting and comforting. He’s a bit of a crybaby too, but he will refuse to talk about what’s wrong, no matter how the hyungs bully or bribe him into it. Jungkook’s more of a physical being.

 

So now, on a one-to-one confrontation with Taehyung about his _feelings_ , Jungkook cannot handle nor accept that. As he plans his escape, he is unfortunately thwarted by Taehyung, who reads the slightly panicked look in Jungkook’s eye.

 

Taehyung lets out a long-suffering sigh _. Jungkook_.  He slowly counts one to ten in his head, as he tries not to let the disappointment cloud his mind and features. But he’s surprised when he hears a soft, muttered, “I love you too, hyung,”

 

And those three simple words makes Taehyung’s world soar. He nuzzled his nose into Jungkook’s hair, pulling him closer to him, feeling Jungkook’s soft, smooth skin under his hands. Taehyung has never felt more happier than in this moment, completely content in Jungkook’s presents, and somehow all his insecurities about him and Jungkook just seemed to vanish.

 

As for Jungkook, completely unaware of the thoughts in Taehyung’s head, just snuggled himself closer into Taehyung’s arms, a little embarrassed but also quite pleased with himself.

 

Because Taehyung’s happy. That’s all that matters.

 


End file.
